1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particular to a liquid crystal panel and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Because a liquid crystal panel has a small size, a light weight, low power consumption and an excellent display quality, the liquid crystal panel has rapidly developed. With the improvement of the life quality, people have stronger demand for a large size and high-resolution liquid crystal panel.
Because liquid crystal molecules have optical anisotropy, a liquid crystal panel has a color shift problem at a large viewing angle. In order to solve the color shift problem, in the conventional art, a multi-domain structure of the liquid crystal panel is provided. As shown in FIG. 1, each sub-pixel unit 100 of a pixel unit 10 is further divided into smaller display units such as a first display unit 101 used for a main pixel and a second display unit 102 used for an auxiliary pixel. A driving voltage of the main pixel and a driving voltage of auxiliary pixel have a certain proportion such that the liquid crystal molecules of the display units are tilted at different angles in order to obtain a better viewing effect at different angles.
However, for the conventional multi-domain structure of the liquid crystal panel, the first display unit 101 used for the main pixel and the second display unit 102 used for the auxiliary pixel are separated such that a gap is existed. Therefore, the conventional liquid crystal panel has a drawback of a low transmittance.